Darien's Turn To Be Mommy! Uh OH!
by Mistress Mewa
Summary: Rini gets her period for the first time but with serena sick who's there to help her? Her Father or course and her best friend...James!
1. Serena's Sick

1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z. But if you take a cartoon character and change their personality and their life do you own them then. Just wondering! Oh yeah this is my first fanfic so go easy!

": achoo::achoo::cough::cough: Darien! Darien! _DARIEN!" _yelled Queen Serena. She was in bed with the flu. Her blue eyes had bags under them and her golden silky hair blond hair was a frizzy tangled mess. ''Oh why did I give the servants the week off!" Serena half cried half wined.

"Because that was 2 days ago when you weren't sick" said King Darien matter -o- factly. His blue eyes staring at his sick wife. He ran his fingers threw his black and said ''I told you not to go jogging in the rain, but nooooo you just have to keep in shape."

"Wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! You just want me to get fat don't you! Wwwwaaaaaahhhh!" cried Serena. Darien was taken back. She hadn't cried like that since she was 16. Then he knew she really was sick.

"Honey its ok. Don't cry. Oh come on meatball head"said Darien as he walked up to Serena and put his arms around her.

"You jerk!" she said as she snuggled in his arms. ''How are the scouts?"

"Their on vacation remember. They went to visit earth with Goku and the others. They said they needed a little R&R" answered Darien.

"Oh yeah! Why! Why! Why! Its not fair!"yelled Serena

"Stop wining Serena. Geeze don't be such a baby" said Darien

"So you're saying that this whole castle is empty except for me, you , Luna, Artemis, Diana, and-----"she was cut off by a certain little girl.

"Mama! Papa!"she said as she burst in to the room. ''Luna, Artemis, and Diana went to earth."

"What!" yelled Serena and Darien.

"They left about 5 minutes ago."said the little girl.

"Oh man now what to do! Luna was supposed to take care of me. Oh well that's more work for you to do." said Serena as she looked up at Darien.

"What! Why me!"asked Darien

"You're the only adult Papa" said th girl.

"You're 13 why don't you help you're mother?" said Darien

"Sorry honey I chose you. Now everyone please leave so I can sleep." said Serena

"Ok honey" Darien said as he got up and walked over to his daughter. ''Come one Rini."

Yes, their daughter's name was Rini. Rini was different from her parents. For starters she had pink hair not blond or black, and her eyes were red not blue. None the less she still had her mother's looks and her father's brains.

"Now what Papa?" asked Rini

"Is James still here?" asked Darien

"Yes." said Rini

"Then go play with him." said Darien

"Ok" said Rini as she ran off to find her best friend James. James was 15 and an orphan. He had light blond hair and blue green eyes. All the girls said he was really cute but to Rini he was just some boy she lived with. Her parents did not like him very much. They think because she grew up with him they will want to get married. To Rini that's utterly impossible but to her parents it might shame their family. Of course they fail to mention that they weren't supposed to get married either.

Rini - "Hey James. What's up?"

James - " Hey Rini. I'm bored want to watch a show with me?"

Rini -"Sure, what is it?"

James-"Victoria secret fashion show!"

Rini- "You mean the one with Calvin Cline in it?"

James -:shudder: " Yeah."

Rini -"On ward to the theater room!"

James-"Ok just don't drool over Tom Welling."

Rini- "As long as you don't go crazy over Tayra Banks."

Rini /James-"DEAL!"

One Hour Later

James-"Tayra Banks in a push up bra and a thong. My dreams have come true!"

Rini-"Tom Welling in briefs. I have seen god!

Chapter Ended

That's it till the next chapter.

Let me fill you in though: Rini goes on code red and James and Darien have to help her.

James makes a wise crack and pays the ultimate price.

Luke- How come I'm not in this one?

Rini- Because in this story we never met.

Gohan -You mean we never went out! At all!

Mistress Mewa- That's going to be reveled later.

James- Is that good? You people read and review!

Did you like? Hope you did, if I get 2-4 reviews I will right the next chapter!


	2. What's wrong with me!

1Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon! But if I did I would be a very happy person! Anyway just to get some things out of the way 1. James is a character I created to make Rini's life seem more interesting and he's Rini's best friend, 2.I put James in the story because I can, and 3. I say Serena instead of Serenity because it sounds better when Darien says it and because I can. Oh yeah one ' means their thinking it and I may go back and forth between script form and story form sorry can't help it.

"What's Wrong With Me!"

One Hour Later

James-"Tayra Banks in a push up bra and a thong. MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!"

Rini- "Tom Welling in briefs. I HAVE SEEN GOD!"

James-"Oh god I want to marry her!"

Rini- "Must make him mine!"

Rini/James- "Why can't I have him/her!"

Hearing this Darien woke up form his nap. He was a little mad but his wife was still sleeping so he get out his ear plugs and with in seconds fell back to sleep.

James- "I'm hungry."

Rini- "Me to. I'll get us something to eat. Be right back."

As Rini got up James almost fainted. Rini had a big red stain on the back of her dress. He knew what it was but he was not so sure Rini did.

James-"Rini...um...there's...there's...there's something on your dress."

Rini- "Huh where?"

James- "Go to the bathroom and look."

Rini- "All right."

And sure enough James was right, Rini did not know what it was because she started screaming that she was dying and something was wrong with her.

James-"Rini calm down there's nothing wrong with you. You just have your period. It's a normal thing girls threw, didn't your mom ever tell you?"

Rini- (who is now crying) "NO! No, she never told me anything! Why is this happening to me and why is my stomach cramping?"

James- 'Damn! She is one sheltered child. Why didn't anyone ever tell her?' "Rini you have to come out of the bathroom."

Rini-"NO!"

James-"Do you want me to help you or not?"

Rini-"It's a girl thing right?"

James- "Yes."

Rini- :Blush: "Then I don't want you to help me."

James-"Rini when have you ever been embarrassed to tell me something? I mean we used to take bathes together. Why be embarrassed now!"

Rini- "Ok fine. Take me to me room. Please?"

James-"Fine."

Rini came out of the bathroom blushing like mad. James took her had and ran to HIS room as fast as he could. I mean she had to take a shower first right?

Rini-"Why are we in your room?"

James-"You have to clean up before I call your dad right?"

Rini- "Why call my dad, you seem to know a lot right. Heh heh heh." (She laughed nervously)

James-"Its something your mom should really be helping you with but since she's sick you dad will have to do. Now take off your clothes."

Rini-"What! No way!"

James-"Rini, just do it. I'll wash your dress for you, ok."

Rini- :Blush: "I don't know..."

James-"Look its not like you have anything to hide. You don't really have, oh excuse me you don't have anything at all. Your as flat as a wall and you've got no curves what so ever."

Rini-"Why you lousy good for nothing JERK!" :Pow:

James got kicked so hard in the nuts he fell to the floor hyperventilating.

James-"You Bitch!"

Rini-"Serves you right! Asshole!"

James ( who all of a sudden pops back up) says "I'm used to it, but damn it always hurts."

"Here." Rini said as she threw him her dress. "Wash it."

James stared at her body. He was surprised she did have something.

"Wow! You do have something. B cupped breasts and cute tempting curves. How come I didn't see it before?" James wondered aloud.

"Because you don't like me and never looked at me in that way. Right?" responded Rini.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. That is the reason. Huh never knew. Sorry about what I said. I was wrong. You have a very cute figure." said James.

"I think that's why my parents are starting to dislike you a little. They realize I'm developing and you might notice it." said Rini.

"True. Now go take your shower." demanded James.

"All right, all right." said Rini.

"Hey James?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You're my best friend; I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

Chapter ended 

Mistress Mewa- Aaawww, that's so sweet. Tears in the eyes people! Tears!

Rini-That was soooooooo embarrassing.

James- Why because I had to help you?

Rini- No because u say me half naked.

James-So, there's not much to look at.

:POW: (another kick in the balls)

James-I gotta' stop doing that. :faint:

Mistress Mewa/Rini-Read and Review. Or else!


	3. True feelings Pt1

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon! But if I did I would be a very happy person! Anyway I hope everyone likes my story.

True Feeling Pt.1

James- "Rini, Rini are you done yet?"

Rini- "Umm…no…no not really…"

James- "What's taking so long? I already finished washing you're dress. I put it in you're room. Are you ok? You've been there for (looks at watch) about 20 minutes."

Rini- "Yea, yea I'll be out in a second."

20 Minutes Later

James-"Rini, what's the hell is taking so damn long!"

Rini- "Nothing."

James- "Do you need any help?"

Rini- "NO! No, no it's ok."

James- "I'm coming in."

Rini- "James, no please it's…it's embarrassing."

James- "Oh well deal with it."

As James pulled back the shower curtain Rini tried her best to cover up it didn't really matter. James had already seen her naked but he also noticed something else; her period was coming down heavy and kept running down her leg. He guessed that she was trying to stop the blood but it kept on coming down so it was kind of hard to get clean.

James- "Oh! So that's your problem."

Rini- :Blush: "Uh huh…"

"I guess I shouldn't have given you a white wash rag but..." said James as he looked around, his whole bathroom was white and blue and all his blue towels were dirty so he was using the whites…all the whites. Ex- towel, wash rag, shower curtain, and the white fluffy rug in front of the shower which had spots of blood on it from Rini.

James- "Well… (Grabs a towel) turn off the water. It looks like the blood won't stop anytime soon so come on get out."

Rini-:Blush: "But…but…but…"

James- "Fine then I'll carry you out."

As James stepped inside the shower Rini backed against the white and blue tiles wall. She had not turned off the water yet so James was getting wet too. All of a sudden she remembered what her parents told her about boys. The bad boys pretended to be your friend and then when they get you alone they rape you. She knew James wouldn't do that but you never know she was naked in a shower and all alone…

While she was Rini was thinking this James was thinking…

Oh my hog! She's naked and so vulnerable and wet. She looks so cute. God I lied about everything I said. I noticed Rini was growing up. I was the first person who noticed she was growing boobs (James said that like that boy in Golden Boy…funny show check it out…but it's for kids like 17 and older I just got lucky…anyway….) and an ass. I mean when her parents took us to the carnival she was wearing blue low riding hip hugger jeans and a light pink tank top. I had given Rini my jacket because she had just got off a water ride and she was soaked and her shirt went wet through. So I gave her my jacket but not after getting a good look at her. Of course I did not realize my staring was so obvious. Well obvious to Rini's parents, because as Rini walked away I tilted my head to stair at her ass not realizing her father was fight behind me.

Darien- "Pretty isn't she?"

James- "Hmmm…wha…erm what! I mean no ,no way I don't like Rini! She's just my friend."

Darien- "Oh I know that, but I was talking about that statue of the angel to the right."

James- "Oh yea...yea that's right the angle. Heh heh!" (laughs nervously)

Darien- "Don't get any ideas!" (He walked behind Rini to block James's view of her ass."

Come to think of it ever since that day her parents have always told me that Rini will never love me and they will never allow us to get married. Yea right like I'll ever want to marry Rini. Make he not be a virgin anymore…now that's a different story.

James grabbed Rini and pulled her out the shower and rapped his towel around her and carried her bridle style to his bed.

James- "I'll run to your room and get your clothes."

Rini- "Ok."

As James left, Rini went searching threw his things. He had changed his room and Rini was finally getting a good look at it. She sat on his bet and looked through the draws of his night stand. Then she found it. James's journal. She had not really been looking for it but…who could resist the chance to read something so personal about James.

Rini- "Maybe there is something in it about me…I'll just take one look…and… OH MY GOD! I can't believe he wrote…

Chapter Ended

Mistress Mewa- Dum dum dum!

Rini- I still can't believe he wrote that.

James- What! I'm a 15 year old kid. Just because I want to fuck you does not mean th---

Darien- I knew it! I knew it! You bastard stay away from my daughter!

Serena- Hell fucking yea!

Rini- Mama! Papa stop!

Mistress Mewa/ James- Read and review. Please!


	4. True Feelings Pt2

1Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon but I do own James! He's mine! Oh yeah uh...ummm...uh...oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to my boy friend Kadeem Kind

Aggravated

Diligent

Extraordinary

Extreme

Mad crazy

True Feelings Part 2

Rini- "I'll just one look...and...oh my God! I can't believe he wrote that. I mean writing down how many inches he is. I mean really. Even if his...8...inches...I wonder if that would fit...AAAAHHHHHHH! What the hell am I thinking?"

Rini throws the journal across the room but not after seeing a picture of her wearing a pink mini skirt and a white above the belly button blouse fly out. "Hey what's this? Hey that's me! But why would he..." she walks across the room and picks up the journal. She flips till she finds a page with her name on it.

Dear Journal,

I can't believe how cute Rini looked in her Valentines Day dress. It was a light pink strap less dress with red roses all over it. It really looked good on her I mean it emphasized all her curves (which is not really much) and it made her tits bigger! She even took her hair out, it was so long it reached a little below her ass maybe even pass her thighs a little. I'm so happy her parents had that dance for Valentines Day everyone got dressed up especially Rini. God I just wanted to bone her! She looked so beautiful. Man she's hot! Well gotta go! Bye!

Rini-"Well that was a stupid ending. Wow! I didn't even know he liked me that much I mean wow. To bad we can never get married..."

Rini kept reading as she walked to James's bed and sat down. She was thinking so hard about what James had wrote that she did not notice him walk into the room. He looked over at Rini and saw what she was reading. "No." he silently whispered to him self. He quietly walked over to Rini then he pushed her into the middle of the bed and sat on her stomach. He took his journal and pinned both her hands above her head.

James-"You just had to read my journal huh? Nothing is good enough for you is it princess? You just need to know everything don't you?"

Rini-"N...n...no way. I just saw it I didn't mean to ...to ...to...:sigh: I'm sorry ok?"

James-"No it's not ok! That was personal and you read it! You don't see me searching threw your room for your diary!"

Rini-"I was not searching for your journal!"

James-"Yeah but you were searching for something."

Rini-"No...I...I...I didn't mean to."

She looked away from his angry eyes.

James-"Fine. (He throws his journal across the room.) Do you really want to know how I feel about you?"

Rini-:Blush: "Ummm..."

James-:Sigh:

Then that's when James put her arms at each side of her head still pinning her down. Rini looked at him scared and nervous. She didn't know what he was about to do. But just as she was about to protest and push him away he leaned down and kissed her very deeply. At first Rini was surprised, then she started to kiss him back which surprised James who just kissed harder. But then Rini ran out breath. She tried to push him away but he didn't move. Then her chest started to burn and she could not move. She cried out but it was muffled by the kiss. Rini thought she was going to die but then she realized her towel had fallen open. That's when James stopped so he could breathe and look at her body. Rini breathed in the air very deeply making her chest seem bigger than it really was which made James get bugged eyed. That's when he leaned down and put his face by her right nipple. He looked up at Rini but she was still gulping in air and not paying any attention. Then James leaned closer and put Rini's nipple in his mouth.

Rini-:Gasp:

James sucked lightly and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Rini-:Moan: (really loudly)

James-"Holy Shit!"

Rini-"Mmmm...wha...what?" (She said out of breath.)

James-"You sure moan loud for a virgin."

Rini-"It feels really good..."

That's when James backs down and sits on the edge of his bed.

Chappy Ended

Rini- hey why did you stop?

Mistress Mewa- Why do you ask?

Rini- No reason...

James- You know you want it!

Darien-I'm gonna fuckin' kill you.

Serena-You introduced my baby to...to...SEX!

Darien/Serena-Noooooooo!

Mistress Mewa-They don't really do it.

James/Rini-We don't!

Mistress Mewa-Well you do but then you don't but ahhh fuck it just keep reading and reviewing!

Darien/Serena-Nooooooo! Don't do it! I want her to stay a virgin for ever!

Rini-What!

Authors Note 

Mistress Mewa- Well Kadeem do you feel better yet? You should by now I mean I am at your house. If only your brother was gone then maybe we could...

Kadeem-You are such a dirty minded child.

Mistress Mewa-Yeah yeah. Like you aren't. What's your favorite position again? Doggy style?

Kadeem- Nope. That's your position remember. I like the wide V.

Mistress Mewa- Oh yeah. Silly me. :P

Kadeem-Only you Amanda. Only you.

Mistress Mewa-Shhhhh! Its Mistress Mewa remember Deemy-chan?

Kadeem-Stop calling me that!

Mistress Mewa-Nah! Nah!

Kadeem- You are so stupid.

Mistress Mewa-Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kadeem-No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love you!

Mistress Mewa-Yay!

Kadeem-What did I get myself into?

Mistress Mewa-My heart.

Angelie-They look deeply into each others eyes and kiss passionately on the lips as Kyle, Kadeem's brother runs to a friends house cursing about stupid girls. Yeah you better run before I kick your ass!

Mistress Mewa-When the hell did you get here!

Angelie-A few minutes ago.

Kadeem- Oh shit not her! Not again! Please don't pinch me!

Angelie-I won't not until later anyway. Shouldn't you to be kissing passionately on the lips?

Mistress Mewa-Oh yeah. Come here you. (Pulls him to her as they roll around playfully on his bed)

Angelie-Eeeeewwwww! Could you at least have waited till I left! (They are to busy kissing and feeling on each other to here her)

Angelie-Well there goes my nightmares! (Throws up in a corner some where)

Kadeem-Ahhh! My corner...

Mistress Mewa-(Hits him over the head) Stay focused! (Starts to kiss Kadeem again)

Angelie-:BARF:


	5. What the HELL am i supposed to do?

1

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon but I do own James! He's mine! Sorry for taking so long my mom almost read my story I had to be on the DL for a little while and I got in trouble at school so you know, no computer no tv no phone. The usual, anyway hope you like. Oh and 'thinking' that means thinking.

"**What the HELL am I suppose to do!**

James-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that ok?

Rini- :Blush: "Its ok. Besides you're a boy and...um..."

James- "And what?"

Rini-"Boys are like that ok."

James-"I really like you in fact you can even say I love you, but (AN: FYI-James changes his feelings from I just wanna fuck her to I think I love her. See some guys actually have hearts:p) please don't read my journal or anything else that says keep out because its really personal and not meant for anyone to read."

Rini-"I'm sorry and I did not mean to read it but I was so curios. I didn't mean to."

James-"Its ok, just don't do it again."

Rini-"I won't. Anyway if you supposedly love me why did you back down?"

James-"Because when a girl has sex while she has her period she can get pregnant, and I really want to live to at least 16. 18 at the most."

Rini-"You mean we could have already had sex I would not have gotten pregnant?"

James- "Yep."

Rini-"GOD FUCKIN' DAMN IT!"

James- "WHAT!"

Rini- "oh, heh...heh nothing."

James-"Anyway get dressed so you can go to the store for your stuff and wear jeans nothing white."

Rini-"Um...whose ganna take me to the store."

James- "Your dad, duh."

Rini- "Oh god::Blush: that's just too embarrassing."

James-"Heh...I know."

Rini-"Um..."

James- "Use toilet paper for now. Use a lot since you have heavy flow."

Rini-"Were you a girl in you past life or something."

James-"I read, I watch discovery channel and I have a laptop with wireless internet."

Rini-"Oh. perv."

James-"What?"

Rini-"Nothin'."

As Rini got dressed James sat on the of the bed and starred at her long and hard. Rini could see a huge lump in James's pants rise. Or at least get bigger. She had felt it press against her a few minutes ago when he had her pinned down. That's when Rini decided to do something crazy. In only her bra and panties she sat on James's lap and pulled him down to kiss her. James put his hand on her back and pushed her closer to kiss her better. Then he

used his other hand to cup her breast. He squeezed a little which made Rini moan again. But that's when he stopped again.

James-"Rini...stop...your...just...making...it worse..."

Rini-"But...:she shifted on lap which made James twitch: but I really wanna...um..."

James- "Maybe later. Ok."

Rini- "Really! Ok!"

James-"But for now get the hell off my lap! It hurts."

Rini-"What hurts?"

James- "My uh...um...dick."

Rini- "What?"

James-"When a boy really horny his dick gets bigger and when he gets really horny and his dick expands as far as it can get then the muscle starts to hurt. That's the time when boys usually have to relieve themselves by..."

Rini- "Masturbating."

James- "Yeah. How..."

Rini-"I watch discovery too but only when it comes to boys."

James-"Oh. And you all _me_ a perv.

Rini-"What?"

James-"Nothin'. Anyway get off my lap and get dressed!"

Rini-"Okay! Okay!"

When Rini finished dressing he walked her to her dad's room. But Rini just had to kiss him before they knocked on the door. By this time James was just happy that Rini felt the same way about him. Even she was pressing herself against him making him even more horny.

In Darien's Room

"Huh what..."mumbled Darien. "My Rini and James are doing something wrong sense is tingling. Hmm...I wonder..."said Darien as he walked over to the door opened it.

Rini- "Oh daddy, your up." 'Wow thank god we stopped kissing half a second ago."

James- 'HOLY SHIT! That was way to close.'

Darien-: looks at them suspiciously: "What are you tow doing?"

James-"Um good afternoon Sir. Rini has a bit of a problem I think you can help her."

Darien-"Get your hand form around my daughter's waste."

James slid his hand from around waste behind her back and down to his side just to bother Darien.

Darien- :twitch: "So what's the problem honey?"

Rini-"Well um...you see papa..."

James -:puts his on her stomach: "Were going to have a baby."

Darien- "WHAT!"

Rini-"James! No papa I —"

Darien- :cuts her off: "But you have to have your period to be pregnant."

Rini-"You mean you knew about that and you never told me!"

James- "Sorry Sir. I was just kidding. I couldn't resist the chance to see that funny face you make."

Darien-"I'm gonna kill you."

Rini-"Anyway papa...I uh...have my um...you know my..."

James-:sigh: "Period."

Darien-"What!"

That's when Darien grabbed Rini and pulled her into his room. Then explaining the whole thing. (Except for the kissing stuff) James herd everything because most of the conversation was hysterical screaming from Darien.

Darien-"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

Rini-"Take me to the store to get some pads."

Darien-"What? You mean I have to go down the aisle!"

Rini-:sigh: "Papa"

Darien-"Wait a second. You mean to tell that James helped with your p-p-per..."

Rini-:sigh: "Period."

Darien-:gulp: "Wait who washed your dress?"

Rini-"James."

Darien-"So you got undressed in front of him."

Rini-"Well yeah. I mean he saw me...naked...be...fore...um...uh oh..."

Darien-"WHAT!"

Darien slams open the door and surprises James who falls on the floor. That's when Darien reaches down and grabs James by the throat and picks him up in the air. Rini grabs Darien's hand and starts screaming "Papa no! Stop! He's turning blue! Put him down! Put him down!"

Chapter ended HaHa!

James-What the hell happens to me!

Rini-I hope nothing bad.

Mistress Mewa-Me to. He's to cute to die.

Rini/James-Yeah!

Darien-Rini!

Rini-Sorry daddy. 6.6

Serena-Why! Why my baby!

Rini-I'm 13.

Darien-So what!

Rini-But...but...but...

Mistress Mewa/James-Uh...right...right...anyway read and review to see what happens next.


	6. Shit Happens

1Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon! But if anyone knows where I can buy sailor mini moon anything please tell me and I will forever love you! (Slow and proud people ,slow and proud) I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I was uhhh...busy writing another story. hides from angry reviewers You know how it is, when a story comes to mind you just have to write it, and the flipn' a-holes took my story off the site. They said I gave it the wrong rating! There is no sex in my story! That's why its PG-13 peoples!

"Shit Happens."

Rini-"Papa stop! Stop! He's turning purple! Put him down!"

Darien-"You tried to touch my baby didn't you!"

James-(his voice is small and cracking) "No...I...I :cough: sir please stop I feel light headed. Sir you're crushing my neck."

Darien-"Tell me the truth! Or I will kill you!"

Rini-"Nooo! Papa please!

James-(his eyes are now blood shot and popping out of his skull) "Sir I...would not do any...any...:choke:: gag::cough: anything because I know the consequences...I..."

Rini- :gasp:

James-"..."

Rini-"Nooooooooo!"

Darien- (lets go of James who drops to the floor not moving) "Shit that's the third time I did that. Oh well."

Rini-"What! What do you mean third! (Kneels down besides James.) Look what you did!"

Rini pulls James's head on to her lap and brushes his hair away form his face. That's when she starts to cry.

Darien-"Looks like he'll be ok honey. Don't worry."

James starts to open his blue green eyes and notices Rini's watery red ones. Rini-"Oh James::glomp:

James-"Rini, Rini stop. Now I _really _can't breath!"

Rini-"Oh James I'm so happy you're alive. I don't know what I would do if you died."

James-"I feel the same."

They look deeply into each others eyes and Darien starts to look very mad.

Darien-"Ahem."

Rini-"Oh sorry papa."

Darien-"So, are we going or what?"

Rini-"Can James come to?"

James-"Rini I don't think that's such great idea."

Darien-"James is right but I can keep an eye on him so yes."

Rini-"Yay!" :glomps tighter:

James- :cough: "Rini...stop..."

Rini-"Huh? Oh, hehe! Sorry."

Darien-"Ok. Ok. Break it up; let's go get your pa...pa...stuff. Wait here while I go tell Serena."

As Darien walked away to tell Serena, James made sure he was out of ear shot. Then he grabbed Rini and said "Are you crazy!"

Rini-"What do you mean?"

James-"Why the hell did you ask for me to come! Now he's really going to suspect we like each other."

Rini got up and pulled James up with her. She put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

Rini-"Come on James, do you really think that I could stand looking for pads with my dad? I mean really, you are my best friend we are supposed to threw everything together."

James-"Everything?"

Rini-"Hehe! Yep! You know I would anything for you."

James-"Anything? Are you sure you want to say that."

Rini-"Heh...what are you thinking?"

James-"Do you really to know?"

Rini learned up and kissed him on the lips and whispered "Yes."

James-(he steps away from Rini) "Ha! I knew it you're an in the closet freak!"

Rini-"What! Shut up!"

James starts teasing Rini by singing the song "Super Freak" by Rick James and dancing out of the way every time Rini tried to hit him.

In Serena's Room

Darien-"Serena, Serena wake up."

Serena-"Hmmm...:yawn: wha...what's the matter?"

Darien-"Um...Serena Rini has her period...and...um I have to take her to the store. OK?"

Serena-"Huh? Oh ok. Have fun. Bye." With that Serena fell back to sleep in less than a second.

Darien-"Damn! She really is sick. I'm surprised she didn't scream her head off. I think I need to call a doctor." He looked at Serena again and sees that her chest is rising up and down to indicate that she was sleeping. "Well she looks ok, I'll call the doctor when I get back."

As Darien was walking back to Rini he herd someone signing, but he couldn't here the words clearly. Then he herd Rini say shut up and the person who was singing just sang louder. It was something about a super freak...it sounded just like James.

Darien-"What the hell are they doing!"

Darien ran around the corner hoping not to see Rini and James doing anything "wrong". Just as he did he saw Rini punch the shit out of James! Or as he usually says she decked him! And she decked him good to because James spun around at least twice then fell to the hard floor holding his jaw.

Darien-"Oh shit...that was a fuckin' K.O.!"

Rini turned around to see her father standing there shocked.

Darien-"What the fuck! You just knocked out James. I mean TOTAL K.O.!"

Rini-"Heh...heh...oops! (XP) I didn't mean to I swear I just...:sigh: I'm sorry papa.

Darien-"Why the hell are you sorry! Wait...wait a minute you mean all the times you said that James got into fights it was you the hole time.

James-"Hell yeah! And that shit hurt too!" 'Oh shit! I said shit in front of Darien!'

Darien who seems not to have even herd the curse says "Wow...well...wow...but how did you get so strong?"

James/Rini-"I don't know. Shit happens."

Darien-"Oh ,ok well lets go. But no more punching. It's not proper for a lady to hit or curse. :hint:hint: ok?"

Rini-"Yes papa. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

James-"you know she's lying right?"

Darien-"Why do you say that?"

James-"Well shit happens and well...Rini's temper is...kind of...you know...like yours."

Rini-"Nuh uh!"

Darien-"Don't curse in front of a lady! What kind of man are you!"

James mumbles under his breath "A good one. What kind of man are you?"

Darien-"Excuse me?"

Rini, who had herd James, says "Hello! I need pads here! Let's go! NOW!"

Darien/James-"Eeeeewwwwwww! Oh got lets go!"

**Chapter Ended**

Mistress Mewa- In the next chapter Darien goes down the "aisle".

Rini-Hahahaha! That should be funny!

James- Hmmm...I wonder if...

Rini-If what?

James- Nothing.

Darien- Rini you are so cruel. Making me go down th "aisle".

James- What? I've been down the "aisle" like three times.

Darien- What a brave soul.

Serena-Am I dead or something? Or am I really that sick?

Mistress Mewa- Oh no, no your just really tired.

Serena-Oooooohhhhhhhh::falls back asleep:

James-Yeah...right...I really think you should call a doctor.

Darien-Yeah maybe I can ask the doctor to check and see if Rini is still a virgin...

Rini-WHAT! HELL NO::BLUSH:

James-I told you he'll do it one day Rini.

Darien- Whoa, waoh, whoa. The story said you were still a virgin.

:All look at Mistress Mewa:

Mistress Mewa- Does it count if you use a dildo?

James/Darien- WHAT!

Rini- I think it does.

Darien/James- **WHAT!**

Mistress Mewa/Rini- Man! We are just kidding!

Rini-Hahahahahahahaha :takes a breath: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. :falls on floor with tears in her eyes still laughing:

Mistress Mewa- Damn, even if it was mean it was still pretty funny! Heh heh heh.

Rini- Hahaha read hahaha and hahaha review...HAHAHAHA. You should see your faces!


	7. “No! Not “the aisle!” ”

1Oh boy! I'm sorry I took so long people's! And sorry for my grammar mistakes, but my computer doesn't exactly have spell check. If anyone flames me again I'm gonna curse you out and move my stories to Also I had to deal with the break up with my boyfriend...:sigh: and now he hates me cuz I got out with someone he hates... but that's still no excuse to take so long to put up my next chapter! Anyway I'm sorry again but I started on chapter 9 and didn't type 8 yet. Okay well here's the story. Oh and aisle 8 is from the show king of the hill...and teen softies is from some Judy Blum book about girls going through puberty...and I don't own Sailor moon.

**"No! Not "the aisle!" "**

Rini-" Awwww come on I don't wanna walk! Let's take the car."

Darien- "Nah, I'd rather walk."

James- "Aw come on Rini lets just walk, besides isn't the music festival in town. We could stop by on the way there."

Rini- "Oh yea! Yay lets walk!"

As they opened the large white marble doors to walk out side the sound of music greeted them. The song that was on was called "I gotta get through this." well that's what Rini thought it was called. She loved that song and so did James. They resisted the urge to dance but they sang all the words.

James- "I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta take I gotta take my mind offa you..."

Rini- "Give me just a second and I'll be all right..."

Darien- "Oh Jesus not again."

Rini/James- "Yeah I gotta get through this! Aw it's over..."

James- "Hey that song My Boo by Usher is on. I like that song..." He looked at Rini to see she's slightly mad. "What's wrong?"

Rini- "I'm so sick of this song! Argh!" 'This song reminds me of James. It feels so weird to hear it with my dad with us.'

Darien- "Really I could have sworn you loved this song. Well you mother and I love this song. I would sing it but I'll save you the embarrassment.":He laughs at the look on Rini's face:

Rini- "Thank you Papa! Going to the store with is embarrassing enough!"

James- :To busy laughing to make a comment:

Darien smirks at them. 'Well I guess James is not such a bad guy. He's like my second son. If only he and Rini didn't...' (AN:-Rini has an older brother his name is Darius. He's away right now...)

James- "Sir? Are you ok?"

Darien snaps back to reality. "Huh? Oh I'm fine James." He smiles at him but James just looks away. James hated when Darien smiled at him like that. Like hr felt sorry for him that or I'm gonna kill you someday. He couldn't really figure out which one it was.

Rini- :Groan: "Where here."

Darien and James look at the big supermarket before them. They are nervous as hell but for different reason. Firstly Darien was nervous because he had to go down the dreaded "aisle 8", but James on the other hand...well you'll see.

James- :Gulp:

Darien- "What the hell are you so nervous about? It's not like I know what to get her. I mean I'm going to have to ask for help."

Rini/Darien- :Groan: "So embarrassing...why god! Why me!"

James- "Well actually...er never mind."

They walk into the store and walk slowly down aisle 8. Rini is hoping none of her friends are here. Darien is dying a little inside as they get closer and closer to aisle 8, and James is a nervous wreck also hoping none of his friends are here to see him too.

Darien/Rini- "Oh god were here...aisle8."

Darien and Rini were amazed at how many different types of pads and tampons there were on the shelves. Maxi, light flow, panty liners, super absorbent. Darien walked over to a shelf and picked up a box of tampons.

Darien- :Looks at box: "Regular absorbency?" What? What the hell? Tampax compax? What the hell is this stuff?"

Rini- :She also walk over to a shelf and picks up a package of pads and looks at it: "Flexi wings? What the hell is "Always ultra thin? What the hell is leak guard core?"

Darien- "I'm confused!"

Rini- "I'm lost!"

James on the other hand walk a little further down the aisle and picks up a package of pads called teen softies and hands them to Rini. Darien and Rini could only stare.

James has on that "What?" expression.

James- "Oh...um...Teen softies are better for Rini because there are made for girls her age."

Rini looks at the package then at James then at the package still clueless. Darien does the same.

James- "Your probably wondering why it's so big."

Rini/Darien- :Nods:

James- :Sigh: "Well there are 3 kinds of pads in there. 1 type is for really heavy flow which is what Rini has now. The second one is for like not so heavy flow but its not finished either and the last one is light flow. You know when it's almost finished but you're still er...bleeding. You understand?"

Darien/Rini- :Nods: "How the hell..."

James has a flash back of going shopping with the scouts last year. As a joke they decided to "educate" him on the wonderful world of pads and tampons.

James- :Shudder: "I don't wanna talk about it...but lets just say a shopping spree with 8 girls is not cool."

Rini- :Giggle: "Oh! So that's what happened that day when mama, papa, and I had that day all to our selves. Is that the reason why you could not look at me for a whole week?" :Still giggling:

James- :Shudder: "Yeah...HEY ITS NOT FUNNY!"

Darien- "You poor poor man I warned you."

James- "What? My hormones were in full drive and the scouts are hot and all. Anyway you might want something different so I'll just leave you...and...Bye!" He ran down aisle 8 and to aisle 16 which was the last aisle in the store.

Rini/Darien- "Wha...?"

James walked around aisle 16 till he found what he was looking for...(DRUM ROLL PLEASE!)) condoms.

**Chapter Finished!**

James- There was like 15 different types of condoms man!

Rini- Why would you want condoms?

Darien- How the hell do you know what condoms are?

Rini- Mistress Mewa told me.

Darien- Why the fuck does James want condoms! Tell me Mistress Mewa!

Mistress Mewa- Uhhhhhhhh...look over there its Pam Anderson and Tom Welling!

Darien/Rini/James- Where!

Mistress Mewa- :Runs so far away I don't even know where I am:

Darien/Rini/James- Shit...Read and Review...

**Author's random stuff**

Yay! I think I only have 3 chapters left. I finished writing chapter 8 and I'm a page away of finishing chapter 9. I know there's gonna be a chapter 10...there might be a chapter 11 not sure but I doubt there's gonnna be more than 12. Oh sorry for all the ppl I flamed back I don't think before I act but then again if some ppl weren't such bitches and didn't put down others ppl work like there better than the rest then there would be no need for ppl like me now would there? Okay anyway I have a surprise for all my faithful readers but you'll find out at end of the story!


	8. well people here we go again

**Hello people who don't hate me for taking to long. I can put up more chapters now because I have a computer and my story is pretty much done. I wrote this story when I was pretty young so to me it's really out there…lol…but I got an awesome and mature (not x-rated mature) sequel. It's good you guys trust me but the sequel will take forever to write because I've got a crap load of ideas!! But I am on chapter 3 already so just give me a little more time. I love all my readers. And hopefully before next Friday I shall have chapter 8 up and running. I know I totally spoiled my surprise but hey I've got to keep people interesting some how….heh.heh.heh…**


End file.
